1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a battery pack and a method of charging the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
There has been ever increasing use of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, notebook computers, and the like, and thus research into batteries for supplying power to portable electronic devices has been actively conducted.
A battery may take the form of a battery pack which has a battery cell and a protection circuit for controlling charging and discharging of the battery cell, and may be lithium ion batteries, nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) batteries, and the like.
In this regard, discharging voltage and charging voltage vary according to the type of battery cells. In addition, charging voltage may vary according to the configuration of bare cells in the battery cells even if the type of battery cells is the same. Battery cells are charged with a rated voltage, or otherwise battery cells may be damaged. Thus, when battery cells are charged, chargers use voltages which correspond to the type of battery cells used.